1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque detecting system, and more particularly to a torque detecting system that is applied to an exercising equipment, such as an exercise bike, to detect the torque set to the exercising equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
An exercise bike mainly comprises a frame, a flywheel, and an adjusting bar assembly. A user can rotate the adjusting bar assembly to change the torque of the flywheel. In order to let the user know the torque of the flywheel, a torque detecting device can be equipped on the exercise bike. A conventional torque detecting device comprises a controller and a variable resistor. The variable resistor is in connection with the flywheel and the adjusting bar assembly. The controller detects resistance of the variable resistor and determines the torque of the flywheel according to variation of the resistance of the variable resistor. However, the variable resistor is a contact-type adjusting structure. After multiple times of changing the resistance, contact members of the variable resistor are worn and damaged so as to affect the resistance. Therefore, detecting accuracy would be decreased after long term use.